coldcasefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:8 Years
Behaviour was a little weird I'm sure if you analyse each episode carefully, the behaviour of each character often probably seems a little off. Especially with what the perpetrator reveals where there was no real reason to and where they clearly didn't want to be caught but which was what contributed to that happening. (Re-watching when you know who did it, it often does make sense at least in a Cold Case kind of way in that they seemed to be trying to point the finger at someone else but I don't think this always seemed clear and additional, even given that motivation I'm not sure if it really made sense in actual practice since they sometimes do it even when they aren't under any suspicion and give away way too much info. Of course the confessions at the end are not generally something likely in real life but that's sort of the premise for Cold Case. And as with most police procedurals, the tactics etc of the police are generally failure suspect.) Still I don't know if it was because of the way the episode was written or what but this one seemed particularly strange to me. In particular, for someone who's character was like Clem Garris was supposed to have been, it seems odd he would just give up on his kid. I mean give up on the marriage sure, but if he was going to disappear completely with another woman because some bad dude was after him his would seem to imply he could no longer see the kid. In fact, despite his disappearance it seems easily possible Henry Mack would be the kind of guy who would have harassed the family just in case and Petey wasn't exactly in a great position to protect them. (Frankly even him being able to protect Sally seemed questionable although Mack may have been more likely to believe he was never coming back and didn't care about Sally.) I suspect the kid was added because it was seen as helpful to the story but because it was supposed to be about the 4 of them and how their lifes didn't turn out the way they'd hoped she? was largely left in the background. They couldn't kill off the kid since then the, I chose the wrong woman angle would change to 'we lost our kid'. So they basically forgot about her ignoring that what happened wouldn't make sense with a kid around. Also maybe I misunderstood part of the story but I didn't quite understand why Clem decided to steal the car anyway. If I understood correctly they weren't that far off from doing enough that Mack may have given them enough money to help May. At the very least he would have been less pissed of if they'd finished the job, And from what I understood, it's not like Mack is likely to have found out if Clem just stole some other car after they'd finished. So why was he stealing that to run off anyway? I mean he'd already stolen a whole bunch and it didn't sound like he had sudden moral qualms about stealing cars for Mack, he'd just had enough. Nil Einne (talk) 06:58, February 11, 2018 (UTC)